Roxanne Cunningham
Roxanne Cunningham '''is a Season 3 Introduced character. Biography Roxanne Cunningham is a teenage freshman by her stage name Roxy Cunn. She's Scottish. She lives in a family with 3 brothers, she's the youngest of all 3 of her brothers. She is diagnosed with ADHD and Autism. Her first Appearance is from Mario Golf: World Tour as a Mii. Fans despite to call her "Yellow Girl" being her favorite color Yellow Apperance She has long amber hair with hearts of gold. She wears pink heart shaped hoop earrings. She wears a yellow golfing shirt with brown sleeves, a brown plaid golf skirt, brown socks, and yellow golf shoes. She wears brown gloves with yellow tips on her fingers. In her normal appearance, she wears a pink winter dress with a rose scarf, pink leggings, and pink boots. Karen and Friends/Karen's World She's is a new mii along with Naomi released in '''May 25th 2018. She met Karen, but made Roxanne very sad at the end, crying for the whole episode until the end. She will be returning to Karen's World, confirmed by the owner. As of August 6, 2019, she will return in the fourth season of Wonderful World of Cats. She also appeared as an cameo in it's movie. But this was proven false. She will return in the Wonderful World of Cats 1 1/2: Christmas Adventure. Trivia * Apparently, she was supposed to be friends with Karen, unfortunately, they had many controversies between Roxanne and Karen being enemies instead, since Roxanne is a Cunningham, so does Leah and Marcie. Making Karen and Leah/Marcie as enemy since Karen's introduction. ** This is the same trait with both Bayonetta and James, making both enemies to a Karen divorcing Xiaojian's incident. ** Roxanne and Leah and Marcie are cousins, since the surname Cunningham, can be shorted to Cunn. It was confirmed by Karen * She was supposed to be released in May 29th along with Naomi, but earlier due to the fans being non patient. * She closely resembles Britt Nicole, from their hair appearance, mouth, cheeks, eye color, and their color. ** Major differences is their nose type, Britt's nose is smaller than Roxanne. * She's the 7th character to have a fear of spiders. Along with Azalea, Kaitlin, Shu-Hui, Hamuson, Jayden, and Toby. ** Not counting Karen, Brice, Sho, or Lou, since they aren't afraid, but they don't want to touch it. * Her first appearance is from Mario Golf: World Tour as an artwork for Mii * Sienna, A Flipline character, closely resembles Roxanne. * In Molly J Sam's Ideal, Roxanne and Bob were friends, until years later, they became lovers. ** But in Karen's World, it didn't happen. Roxanne rejected him, and she stated she will never date Bob ever again. *** She was later shot by Ibuki Mioda in the brain. *** Later, she was resurrected by Ripley. Gallery To see the gallery, click here | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Tomboys Category:Friendly Characters Category:Autistic Characters Category:Characters with ADHD Category:Season 3 characters Category:Kids Category:Characters with Fears Category:Super Mario Category:Dirty Characters Category:Aries Characters Category:Characters who are currently living Category:Resurrected Category:Antagonists Category:Bastards Category:Characters that hate Kyariko Category:Two Faced Characters